Entre sang et sable
by Eimy
Summary: Naruto est obligé de changer de classe, et par la même se retrouver loin de ses amis durant les cours. Cela ne l'enchante pas, cependant cela va être un tournant dans sa vie ... et dans celle de Gaara.
1. Chapter 1

« Non, non, et non ! »

« Allons Naruto, ce n'est pas si grave que ça ... »

« J'ai dit non ! Je ne veux pas ! »

Sakura soupira ostensiblement devant l'entêtement du blond et Sasuke finit par fourrer ses doigts dans les cheveux de ce-dernier, les ébouriffant en arborant son habituel petit sourire en coin. Il murmura alors sur un ton moqueur :

« T'es vraiment pire qu'un gamin, hein ... »

« J'n'suis pas un gamin ! »

Naruto se dégagea alors, dans un mouvement ample, de la poigne de son ami, et croisa les bras sur son buste d'un air boudeur. Il aurait du s'y attendre, ce n'était pas eux qui allaient lui remonter le moral, après tout cela devait même les arranger tous les deux … Il fronça les sourcils et leur jeta des regards encore plus noirs à cette pensée. La jeune fille à la chevelure rose, quant à elle, commençait véritablement à s'impatienter.

« Naruto, tu vas juste changer de classe, ce n'est pas comme si l'on n'allait plus se voir du tout ... »

« Mais même ! Pourquoi ça devrait être moi qui aie à subir ça, hein ?! »

Sasuke ne put réprimer un petit rire presque hautain.

« Tu le sais très bien, je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin de te le répéter … A moins que tu aimes savoir que tu es le p... »

« C'est bon, ferme la ! Finalement, vous avez raison ... »

Naruto venait de s'arrêter au milieu de la cour de leur lycée et semblait d'une encore plus mauvaise humeur que quelques minutes auparavant. Ses deux compagnons avaient eux aussi stoppé leur avancée, étonnés par ses derniers mots. Ils tournèrent le visage vers lui. Il avait baissé les yeux.

« En fait, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à faire ça. C'est clair que vous n'en avez rien à faire. Je suis presque sûr que ça vous arrange, d'ailleurs ... »

Ils le fixèrent davantage, perplexes, et Sakura ouvrit la bouche afin de répondre quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sorti et elle reste donc là à faire le poisson, sans trouver quoi dire. Le blond serra les dents et murmura, presque à lui-même :

« Comme tous les autres ... »

Et sur ce, il se détourna d'eux et se mit à courir vers la sortie de l'école. La jeune fille tenta un mouvement pour le poursuivre mais l'autre garçon l'en empêcha. Elle eut un air désolé et chuchota en voyant la silhouette de son ami disparaître :

« Naruto ... »

« Ca lui passera, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je l'appellerai ce soir. »

Elle acquiesça vaguement et ils reprirent leur chemin silencieusement.

Naruto courait toujours. Le visage baissé, il ne regardait même plus vraiment où il allait. Il renifla lentement et se maudit intérieurement. Il n'était plus un bébé, il n'allait pas pleurer pour quelque chose de si futile quand même … Mais, étrangement, il ne pouvait se retenir … Quelque chose s'était serré au niveau de son estomac et il ne se sentait vraiment plus bien du tout. Et puisqu'il regardait ses pieds, il ne put apercevoir que derrière la grille qu'il contournait à vive allure, arrivait quelqu'un … Ainsi, il ne put l'éviter et lui rentra dedans purement et simplement, les deux garçons allant s'écraser sur leurs fesses respectives, un peu sonnés et se demandant ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver. Le blond grommela en se redressant et voulu crier après cet idiot qui ne l'avait pas vu, cependant sa plainte s'éteignit dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux tombaient sur la silhouette fine et pâle qui se relevait devant lui avant de rencontrer le regard de l'autre garçon. Un frisson naquit dans le haut de sa nuque et vint mourir au creux de son dos. Il aurait pu rester planté ainsi pendant des heures s'il avait pu mais, heureusement pour lui, son cerveau finit par tilter et il se rendit compte que cela faisait maintenant quelques instants qu'il fixait l'autre garçon ouvertement, les lèvres entrouvertes et ses dernières larmes disparaissant sur ses joues qui rosirent presque immédiatement à cette soudaine prise de conscience. Il se crispa alors et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux

« Je … heu … désolé ! »

Et, histoire de ne pas aggraver son cas, il s'enfuit à nouveau, se mordant la lèvre pour tenter de faire s'envoler les rougeurs plus que visibles de ses pommettes. Il jura intérieurement. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. D'abord il allait devoir changer de classe et donc à nouveau se retrouver seul en cours, et ensuite il avait fallu qu'il se ridiculise lamentablement devant la personne qu'il a toujours, ce qu'on pourrait appeler ainsi, admiré. Ce n'était pas qu'ils se connaissaient, au contraire, mais dès la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçu, seul, le regard perdu dans une sorte de contemplation passive du ciel, il avait compris qu'ils étaient, tous les deux, pareils ... Il le croisait peu souvent mais avait pour habitude de perdre tous ses moyens lorsque cela était le cas. Il soupira. Il était vraiment lamentable.

Il s'était arrêté devant la porte de son appartement, ses doigts figés sur la clé froide qu'il n'arrivait à planter dans la serrure, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour y parvenir. Il dut vraiment se faire violence pour reprendre ses esprits et entrer d'une manière las dans le petit studio qu'il payait tant bien que mal avec divers boulots qu'il enchainait selon les saisons. L'endroit était tout de même agréable, si l'on mettait de côté le bazar gigantesque qui recouvrait sol et meubles. Parfois, il se demandait lui-même comment il pouvait s'y retrouver là-dedans. Il soupira et se laissa tomber dans le sofa un peu trop vieux, attrapant un reste de paquet de chips et allumant la télévision à l'aide de la télécommande qui trainait entre sachets vides, verres en plastique écrasés et papiers de diverses sortes éparpillés. Il regarda alors sans grande conviction le visage de l'animatrice se déformer en différents sourires, ses doigts amenant les chips à ses lèvres dans des gestes qui semblaient plus mécaniques qu'autre chose. Il était vraiment fatigué de cette situation. Il finit par abaisser les paupières et se laissa lentement tomber sur un coussin placé ici dans l'intention qu'il n'ait pas à se déplacer pour se mettre dans une position agréable pour dormir. Dans ce mouvement, son portable tomba de sa poche et, déjà plongé dans le sommeil, il ne l'entendit pas sonner.

Quoiqu'il en soit, son réveil sonna bien trop tôt à son goût et c'est avec une légère tension dans la nuque et les pliures du tissu de l'oreiller imprimées sur la peau de sa joue que Naruto se redressa à moitié avant de tomber au sol dans un grognement bien distinct de personne qui a mal, ou du moins pas assez, dormi. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs un certain temps avant de réussir à se lever, les yeux à moitié ouverts, et de se diriger tel un zombie vers son frigo pour en sortir une bouteille de lait dont il avala presque la moitié. Il bailla alors ouvertement en s'étirant de toute sa longueur avant de manger rapidement un tartine beurrée et de foncer se changer, histoire d'être un peu plus frais, pour finalement sortir en trombe de chez lui, sac sur l'épaule, afin de se rendre en cours. Décidément, il n'arriverait jamais à partir à l'heure !

Il pris une grande inspiration et toqua à la porte. Après quelques instants d'attente, un « entrez » résonna et il ouvrit lentement la porte afin de se glisser, plutôt timidement, dans la salle silencieuse qui avait tourné son attention sur lui. Son visage prit une jolie teinte alors qu'il tentait de ne croiser aucun regard afin de ne pas approfondir son mal aise.

« Ah … J'imagine que tu dois être Uzumaki Naruto ... »

Non sans blague ? Il en voyait souvent des élèves qui changeaient de classe alors que l'année avait déjà débuté ?

« Bien … Donc, bienvenue et … Essaye de ne pas arriver en retard la prochaine fois ... »

Pfeuh, il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas l'apprécier celui-là avec son ton suffisant. Il se dirigea alors sans un mot vers la seule place de libre, dans le fond, à côté de … Il retint très difficilement un cri de surprise mais sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un air béa alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux sur le jeune garçon qui le fixait, lui aussi, d'une manière assez intense, presque dérangeante. Totalement figé par l'étonnement, il ne réussit qu'à articuler plus ou moins clairement :

« Toi- tu-tu ... »

Mais une autre voix claqua dans son dos, le faisant se raidir et reprendre contact avec la réalité.

« Bon, tu comptes rester debout encore longtemps ? J'aimerais bien pouvoir reprendre mon cours si tu n'y vois pas d'objection ... »

Ce prof !... Il se mordit la lèvre et se dépêcha de prendre place sur sa chaise, rouge de honte alors qu'une grande partie des regards des élèves était toujours tournée sur lui. Comme entrée discrète, c'était totalement loupé ! Et il avait encore fallu que … Naruto releva lentement le visage, presque avec pressentiment, et tourna le regard vers le roux qui le regardait toujours. Ses joues se teintèrent encore davantage et il rapporta vivement son attention sur la table. S'il avait pu se frapper, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter !, mais il s'était déjà assez ridiculisé comme ça … Le cours finit par passer et il poussa un long soupir de soulagement lorsque la sonnerie annonça la pause de 10h. Il avait recouvert ses yeux de ses mains et tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer quand il sentit quelqu'un se glisser près de lui. Lentement, il retira ses doigts qui lui bouchaient la vue et reposa ses bras à plat sur sa son bureau pour faire face à ce visage pâle, ces yeux froids et ces cheveux rouge sang qui hantaient ses pensées depuis un certain temps maintenant. Naruto se crispa légèrement sous l'intensité de son regard et son interlocuteur finit par annoncer d'une voix plutôt douce, qui dénotait de l'allure glaciale qu'il adoptait 24h/24 :

« C'est pour ça que tu pleurais ... »

Le blond souleva ses sourcils dans un air de totale incompréhension. Il reprit.

« Hier. Tu avais des larmes au coin des yeux. C'était à cause de ça ? - le changement … ? »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, se souvenant de leur rencontre plutôt tumultueuse de la veille et rougit alors violemment. Il avait vu ses pleurs ? Il tenta un sourire et passa ses doigts entre ses mèches blondes, essayant de paraître relaxé, ce qui ne marcha pas vraiment, évidemment …

« Aah, heuu, non, non, pas du tout, ce - ce n'est pas du tout ça heh … j'avais, j'avais une poussière dans l'oeil, c'est tout … Héhé ... »

Pouvait-il vraiment penser qu'il allait gober une telle excuse ? Le garçon cligna des yeux puis finit par sourire en tendant sa main.

« Gaara. »

Naruto le regarda un instant, avant de baisser les yeux sur la main qu'il fixa encore un moment puis, réalisant enfin, son coeur se réchauffa étrangement au creux de son torse et il attrapa la main qu'il serra doucement, son visage s'illuminant alors d'un de ses plus beaux sourires, ce qui, on peut le dire, ravit le roux.

« Enchanté, Gaara ! »

Finalement, la journée n'allait peut-être pas être si terrible que ça.

-------------

Voilà, la suite demain :)


	2. Chapter 2

Le cours passa assez vite et Naruto fut même plutôt surpris de son propre intérêt pour celui-ci. Cependant, cela aurait été mentir que de dire qu'il n'était pas heureux d'être enfin arrivé à la pause de midi, son ventre ayant décidé de lui faire comprendre qu'il désirait se nourrir depuis déjà une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Lorsqu'il se souleva de sa chaise, soupirant alors que le tumulte de la classe commençait à s'éloigner et tenant fébrilement la source grognante de son malheur, son regard tomba quasi automatiquement sur le jeune garçon aux cheveux rouge. Ce dernier était en train de ranger ses dernières affaires et il hésita un long moment avant d'oser se diriger vers celui-ci qui prenait déjà la direction de la porte.

« Hm … heu, Gaara ? »

Le garçon interpelé tourna lentement ses iris turquoises sur le blond, ce qui eut pour effet de transpercer son corps d'un long frisson qui le glaça. Il regretta presque sa tentative mais puisqu'il avait attiré l'attention de son interlocuteur, il n'allait tout de même pas le laisser en plan ainsi …

« Tu … manges avec quelqu'un ? »

Les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillèrent légèrement sous la surprise et il entrouvrit lentement ses lèvres dans un air de réflexion. Naruto rougit de mal aise et détourna le visage en se mordillant la bouche. Après tout, c'était sûrement beaucoup trop demander. Ils venaient à peine de se présenter l'un à l'autre et il lui demandait déjà s'il pouvait lui tenir compagnie pour manger. Vraiment, parfois il se donnerait bien des baffes pour être si bête.

« Oui ... »

Arg, voilà, c'était fichu, non, il était fichu ! Il baissa les paupières durant un instant, quelque peu déçu et … blessé ? Il tenta de se secouer mentalement, allons il en faisait beaucoup trop pour rien ces derniers temps !

« Je … ne peux pas rester avec toi pour la cantine. Pas que je ne veuille pas. Je ne peux juste pas. »

Huh ? Naruto releva le visage vers lui, tentant de se répéter les mots qui venaient juste de résonner dans la salle vide afin d'en capter tout le sens. Dans son cerveau cela pris cette forme-ci : c'est pas qu'il veut pas, il peut pas → s'il pouvait, il le ferait → il aimerait bien manger avec moi ! Et cette nouvelle lueur d'espoir regonfla les poumons du jeune garçon qui lui lança un nouveau sourire en levant son pouce afin de bien montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis.

« Pas grave ! Mes amis doivent certainement m'attendre eux-aussi ! »

Gaara cligna des yeux, légèrement décontenancé par ses réactions soudaines et imprévisibles puis finit par lui rendre un petit sourire avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Le blondinet, qui finalement avait trouvé bonheur dans son malheur, finit par prendre la même direction que lui et c'est plongé dans ses pensées, dont on se passera des détails pour le moment, qu'il entra dans le bruit des discussions et des couverts raclant les assiettes propre au self.

Il se pencha sur les plats proposés, observant avec attention lequel serait le moins désagréable à se mettre sous la dent. Ce n'était pas qu'ils étaient spécialement répugnants, non, ils faisaient juste preuve d'un clair manque de goût et de créativité. Aussi, le cuisinier semblait avoir un penchant un peu trop important pour l'huile. Naruto en tira la langue d'appréhension. Il finit tout de même par se décider et, plateau rempli en mains, il se planta au milieu de la salle à la recherche de la table de ses amis. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de parcourir des yeux la moitié des élèves qu'une main bien trop familière se posa sur son crâne, le décoiffant avec vivacité. Comment aurait-il pu l'oublier celui-là ? Il soupira.

« Sasuke, arrête avec ça, mes cheveux ressemblent plus à rien après ! »

Et il se tourna pour, en effet, faire face au garçon brun qui le regardait, à son habitude, de haut et avec une pointe de malice dans les yeux.

« Ils ne ressemblent déjà à rien à la base, idiot. »

Il plissa les paupières d'un air meurtrier et crispa ses doigts sur les rebords de son plateau qu'il aurait bien laissé tomber pour sauter à la gorge de son interlocuteur. Il lui aurait fait ravaler son air supérieur à celui-là, tiens ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder davantage sur les différentes manières qu'il envisageait pour écrabouiller l'insecte qui lui faisait face puisqu'une voix féminine retentit dans son dos et le sortit donc de ses pensées macabres.

« Hé ! Naruto, Sasuke ! Venez vous asseoir avant que ce soit froid ! »

Le premier pesta intérieurement et se dirigea vers la fille aux cheveux roses qui leur faisait de grands signes de bras à s'en déboiter l'épaule, suivit de près par le deuxième qui semblait de plus en plus amusé par la situation désastreuse dans laquelle se trouvait son ami. Ils s'installèrent aux places laissées libres, saluèrent les personnes présentes et entamèrent, sans grand conviction, il faut l'avouer, leur plat.

« Alors Naruto, comment ça se passe dans ta nouvelle classe ? »

Ino le regardait avec avidité, et il devinait déjà que derrière cette question s'en cachait en fait une bien plus importante pour la jeune fille et qui s'apparentait à quelque chose du genre « Il n'y aurait pas quelques beaux garçons auxquels tu pourrais me présenter par hasard ? ». Il fit cependant l'innocent et, plaçant son menton dans sa paume, il répondit vaguement :

« Mouais, ça va pour le moment … Je n'y connais pas grand monde alors je ne sais pas, mais le prof est vraiment ch... Hey ! Chôji ! On t'a jamais dit que c'était mal de piquer dans l'assiette des autres ?! Pas touche ! »

Et, accompagnant la parole par le geste, il frappa du plat de sa fourchette le dos de la main aventureuse, faisant éclater de rire Kiba qui en avait profité pour lui voler son pain et qui l'avalait déjà avec appétit, s'attirant les foudres de Chôji qui lui était bredouille et de Naruto qui se sentait légèrement dépecé.

« Hé ! Mais c'est une conspiration !, vous le faites exprès, hein ! »

L'ambiance allait de bon train, à part pour le blondinet, évidemment, qui réussit tout de même à finir son assiette sans l'apparition de nouveaux problèmes majeurs.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Gaara était plongé dans ses pensées, le regard perdu dans la fixation de quelque chose – quelqu'un ? Il avait à peine touché à son repas et n'écoutait que d'une oreille très peu attentive la conversation qui prenait cours autour de lui.

« Gaara ? Gaara ?! »

C'est finalement la main sur son épaule qui le ramena à la réalité. Il daigna enfin à accorder un minimum d'attention à son frère et sa soeur qui étaient penchés vers lui, le regardant plutôt étrangement.

« Est-ce que tu nous écoutes quand on parle, Gaara ? »

« Idiote, la réponse est évidente, non ? »

« Kankurô, la prochaine fois je me passerai de ta judicieuse analyse, merci. »

« … Plus ou moins ... »

Temari soupira. Décidément, il était vraiment exaspérant quand il s'y mettait celui-là. Enfin, elle avait réussi à obtenir trois mots, c'était déjà une avancée.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? Tu m'as l'air bien pensif aujourd'hui ... »

« Rectification, il a toujours l'air pensif ! » Renchérit le plus vieux, l'index droit en l'air.

« Kankurô ! »

Ses yeux fusillaient le deuxième garçon et s'ils avaient pu tuer, il serait triplement mort. Déjà que le dialogue avec Gaara n'était pas chose simple, si en plus son autre idiot de frère s'y mettait, elle ne s'en sortirait jamais !

« Je vais bien ... »

Il peinait à articuler ses mots qui paraissaient mourir au fond de sa gorge, comme s'il se forçait à les faire sortir bien qu'il n'en ait aucune envie. A vrai dire, son regard venait à nouveau de se perdre dans la contemplation muette et pensive d'un point inconnu de la salle. La jeune fille se gratta la joue en le regardant, un air inquiet planté sur le visage. Soudain, Kankurô fut animé d'une nouvelle illumination divine et, un sourire grotesque plaqué aux lèvres, il se rapprocha de son petit frère, passant un bras autour de son épaule avant de dire dans une sorte de chuchotement amusé :

« Et c'est qui qui te fait rêvasser ainsi ? »

« Qu- ? »

Gaara avait écarquillé les yeux et s'était tourné vers son frère, rougissant alors avec une telle intensité que son teint aurait presque pu rivaliser avec la couleur de ses cheveux, faisant ainsi naître un air caractéristique de victoire sur le visage de ce dernier.

« Touché ! »

Kankurô était aux anges, et Temari peinait à y croire. Le roux grogna et, abaissant les paupières, il posa durant un instant ses doigts dessus, tentant de se calmer.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Je ne pense à personne. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais trouver un quelconque intérêt dans une personne autre que moi-même. »

Et ceci étant dit, il se leva, attrapa son plateau et alla le poser parmi les autres avant de s'éclipser sans un regard pour les membres de sa petite famille. Kankurô offrit un large sourire moqueur à sa soeur qui fulmina davantage et finit par partir, elle-aussi, avec un « pfeuh » caractéristique.

« Rah ! Mais lâche moi à la fin ! J'en ai marre que tu me colles comme ça, trouve toi un autre accoudoir ! »

Naruto était de nouveau en train de se débattre avec Sasuke qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire tout pour qu'il s'énerve. Il semblait trouver ça très amusant, d'ailleurs, au grand malheur du premier qui venait enfin de se débarrasser de son bras et tentait de remettre ses mèches en place. Bien sûr, les autres étaient là pour renchérir, et ils n'en manquaient jamais une !

« On dirait un vieux couple, comme c'est mignon ! »

Les poils de Naruto s'hérissèrent quasi immédiatement.

« Quoi !? Moi !? Avec ce truc ? T'es complètement folle Ino ! »

« Hey, idiot, c'est qui que t'appelle truc ?! »

« Ben toi, patate ! »

« Patate ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut la demie-portion !? »

C'est ainsi que Naruto et Sasuke s'étripèrent à nouveau du regard.

Gaara s'était arrêté dans le couloir lorsqu'il avait vu, par la large fenêtre, Naruto marcher plus bas, avec ses amis. Il l'avait fixé durant un moment, repensant à ce que son frère lui avait dit. Pensait-il à lui ? Peut-être … Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il s'approcha davantage de la vitre et colla sa main contre celle-ci, ses doigts se crispant en voyant le blond si proche du brun. Pourquoi ressentait-il cela ? Il n'avait jamais essayé de comprendre ce que voulait véritablement dire le mot « sentiment » avant ce jour … Mais devait-il y réfléchir maintenant ? Après tout, comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il ressentait quelque chose de spécial pour … lui ? Il ferma doucement les yeux et posa son front contre le verre. Cela semblait trop compliqué, trop fatiguant.

« Gaara ! »

« Cette voix ... » se murmura-t-il à lui-même, remontant lentement sa main pour venir la serrer contre son coeur. « Pourquoi ... »

« Gaara ?! Tu vas bien ? Hé, Gaara ! »

Il finit par soulever les paupières et tourna, surpris, le visage vers Naruto qui le regardait d'un air assez inquiet. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et expira doucement. Il voulait comprendre.

« Ca … va ... »

Le blond ne parut pas vraiment satisfait de la réponse et posa le dos de ses doigts contre la joue du roux qui se colora automatiquement.

« Mouais, fais attention tout de même, si tu te restes dans les courants d'air, tu vas finir par attraper froid ! »

Puis il lui sourit. Encore ce sourire angélique qui, bizarrement, réchauffait son coeur à chaque fois. Ses lèvres pâles s'étirèrent à leur tour.

Le reste de la journée passa assez rapidement, un peu trop peut-être, et c'est satisfait que Naruto rentra chez lui. Finalement, tout cela ne tournait pas si mal pour lui. Il soupira avant de se laisser tomber avec lassitude dans son lit, l'esprit plein de tout ce qu'il avait vécu durant ce premier jour de total changement.

* * *

J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas les chapitres trop courts ^^' On n'a pas vraiment avancé dans l'histoire mais bon, il faut bien mettre tout ça en place :) En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plait toujours. La suite demain !


	3. Chapter 3

Le dernier quart de sa tartine en bouche, son sac reposant de manière plutôt improbable sur son épaule et son t-shirt à moitié enfoncé dans son jean, Naruto courait à toute allure dans la dernière rue qui le séparait de son lycée. Comme à son habitude, il était totalement à la bourre et avait beau se baffer mentalement et donner le meilleur de lui-même, il savait très bien qu'il arriverait avec, au moins, dix bonnes minutes de retard et rien qu'imaginer la tête du prof en le voyant débarquer lui donnait envie de faire demi-tour. Enfin, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à cette alternative puisqu'il venait de tourner dans le dernier couloir de son lycée à l'aide d'un magnifique dérapage, et alors qu'il arrivait, totalement essoufflé, à proximité de la salle, il nota qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Devant la porte se tenait quelqu'un, et pas n'importe qui !

« Gaara ! » Cria-t-il dans une expiration désespérée, à la fois heureux et surpris de le voir ici.

L'apostrophé releva doucement le visage vers le blond, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se redressait lentement contre le mur, les bras bien serrés contre son torse dans une posture assez magistrale. Naruto finit son trot jusqu'à lui et se pencha, exténué et cherchant à retrouver son souffle.

« En retard. Encore une fois. »

« Oh ça va hein ! »

Il se releva enfin, faisant face au roux qui semblait presque amusé par la situation. Le visage rougit par l'effort, le retardataire finit par soupirer en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et dans sa tenue vestimentaire, se souvenant que sa préparation matinale n'avait été que très rudimentaire et qu'il devait donc certainement ressembler à … rien. Il pesta contre lui-même avant de prendre conscience que quelque chose de plus important clochait. Il fronça les sourcils et pointa du doigt son homologue, d'une manière peu élégante certes mais, après tout, c'était Naruto !

« Mais au fait ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ne me dis pas que tu as été viré du cours ! »

Son interlocuteur lui lança un regard du style « tu me penses vraiment capable de ça, moi ? » avant de secouer la tête et de répondre calmement.

« Le prof n'est pas là. J'ai décidé de t'attendre pour te prévenir. Je pensais que tu aurais paniqué sinon. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche dans un air de complète stupéfaction. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il avait cru entendre ou n'était-ce que son cerveau qui le berçait d'une nouvelle illusion ? Il finit par conclure que c'était bien la réalité et, son ébahissement se transformant en une joie immodérée, il lui adressa un sourire radieux avant de se rapprocher de lui pour poser avec énergie ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Gaara ! T'es trop mi ... », il se ravisa en se disant que l'adjectif ne plairait peut-être pas à son ami « gentil ! Merci beaucoup ! Ca me touche vraiment beaucoup, tu sais ! »

Il serra un peu plus ses mains autour de ses épaules et plongea son regard dans le sien. Le roux, qui n'était pas habitué à subir l'assaut de telles émotions, n'était donc pas très doué pour les cacher ; et c'est le visage rosit qu'il lui répondit par un sourire timide, n'ayons pas peur des mots ! Le blond, qui ne perdait jamais sa bonne humeur et le maniement du revirement de situation, le relâcha et leva l'index en l'air avant d'annoncer d'un air très sérieux :

« N'empêche que je n'arrive absolument pas à imaginer ce Kakashi malade … Non, sincèrement, je ne le vois vraiment pas tousser … et encore moins éternuer ! »

Il avait croisé les bras et, à son expression, on pouvait deviner qu'il tentait en effet de se représenter le dit professeur dans un lit à double couettes, une bouillotte sur la tête, le nez rouge et un thermomètre dans la bouche. Mais au fou rire qui commença a le prendre, cela n'était pas très réaliste apparemment. Gaara l'observa durant un moment, étonné par sa remarque, puis leva à son tour les yeux, essayant lui aussi d'imaginer la chose. Sa main se souleva alors lentement jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres qui s'étirèrent et avec laquelle il étouffa un léger rire. Naruto papillonna des paupières, et hésita vraiment à se pincer pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas toujours coincé dans un rêve. Gaara ? Rire ? Il lui sembla, non en fait il était sûr, que c'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il le voyait rire. Cela le rendait magnifique. Celui-ci commença, d'ailleurs, à se sentir assez mal à l'aise sous le regard enchanté de son compagnon et il s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge avant de demander :

« On a journée libre … Tu veux aller quelque part ? »

« A- Aller quelque part ? Toi … et moi ?! » balbutia-t-il. Sa question pouvait paraître débile mais à ce stade-là, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander …

« Oui. »

Le garçon aux cheveux de sang glissa ses mains dans ses poches en évitant le regard de son interlocuteur. Apparemment, ce genre de propositions, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Ses lèvres serrées et ses pommettes légèrement colorées lui donnaient vraiment un air adorable. Presque autant que celui qu'adopta Naruto quand le premier ajouta :

« Il y a une fête foraine dans le quartier. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans une expression de joie intense et il sauta quasiment à son cou, s'accrochant à son t-shirt, tel un gamin auquel on vient de promettre une super surprise, et lui lança alors un regard à faire fondre le plus solide mur de béton.

« Oh oui, allons-y, s'il te plait ! »

Gaara cligna des yeux en analysant la petite scène qu'il lui faisait puis finit par sourire en acquiesçant, les deux garçons s'éclipsant alors dans le couloir, le coeur léger.

« Oh Gaara, là-bas, là-bas ! »

Il lui tenait l'avant-bras pour l'entrainer à sa suite et lui montrait avec entrain un bâtiment assez imposant et sur lequel on pouvait lire dans des caractères assez ridicules « Trouverez-vous votre chemin ? ». Le roux ne semblait pas du tout emballé par cette idée. Selon lui, cette attraction n'avait rien de véritablement amusant, en fin de compte ; c'est vrai, qui aimait se prendre des vitres invisibles alors qu'il tentait désespérément de trouver une sortie qu'il n'aurait pas eut à chercher s'il n'était pas entré ?, le seul plaisir était en fait de voir que l'on était capable de venir à bout de ce labyrinthe transparent. Cependant, l'énergie que le blond y mit finit par le convaincre et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux à des entrées différentes, ajoutant ainsi un challenge du style « celui qui serait capable de réussir en premier. »

« Celui qui perd paye quelque chose à manger à celui qui gagne ! » Naruto avait-il dit d'un air sûr de lui avant de se séparer de son ami.

Gaara soupira. Après tout, c'était un jeu qui se faisait en solitaire, il aurait donc du apprécier ce concept … Pourtant, à ce moment-là, il eut le sentiment qu'il préférait largement demeurer près du blond. Il posa sa main fraiche sur son front. Tout cela était trop confus pour son esprit. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils entrèrent à peu près au même moment et commencèrent ainsi leur périple au travers du labyrinthe de vitres.

Naruto avançait déjà depuis de longues minutes. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés dans un air concentré et sérieux. Il avait soulevé ses bras au niveau de son torse et progressait les avant-bras en premier afin de ne pas se cogner. Finalement, ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela en avait tout d'abord l'air. Il regretta quelque peu de ne pas être resté avec son ami. Quand il y repensait, il avait vraiment été idiot ! C'était une occasion unique pour passer un moment à ses côtés, et voilà qu'il trouvait la merveilleuse idée de proposer de faire cette attraction individuellement. Il soupira, la prochaine fois il aurait à mieux réfléchir.

Il tourna une nouvelle fois. Cela donnait vraiment l'impression d'être sans fin, et il n'arrivait même pas à savoir s'il tournait en rond ou non. Après un moment, il lui sembla même que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière lui, mais ne voyant personne il finit par attribuer ça à l'effet du stress. Cependant, alors qu'il s'était arrêté pour réfléchir s'il valait mieux prendre à gauche ou à droite, il perçut clairement des bruits de pas derrière lui et, se retournant immédiatement il se retrouva face à un homme qui s'était lui aussi stoppé, à quelques rangées de vitres de lui, et qui le fixait d'une manière qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il ne pouvait voir que le bas de son visage mais rien que sa stature et l'impression qu'il dégageait le terrorisa. Il recula d'un pas, puis deux, avant de se mettre à courir aussi vite que le fait de devoir vérifier la présence d'une vitre lui permettait, son état de stress montant en flèche alors qu'il savait très bien que l'autre s'était remis en marche pour parvenir à lui. Que lui voulait-il au juste ?! Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant ! Tout son esprit se retrouva alors dominé par un sentiment incontrôlable de peur, faisant s'emballer son rythme cardiaque alors qu'il tentait de s'éloigner de cet homme dont il entendait toujours les pas derrière lui. Il n'osait même plus tourner la tête pour vérifier son avancée. Il tremblait maintenant. Regardant autour de lui dans un air perdu, il se mit à crier :

« Gaara ! » « Gaaraaa ! »

Où pouvait-il bien être ? Était-il déjà sorti ? Cette idée le terrifia encore plus. Il accéléra son allure. Et l'inconnu en fit de même. Il sentait encore son regard brûlant sur son dos. Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles toujours tourner ainsi ? Ses yeux devenaient nerveux, allant d'un côté à un autre, cherchant, scrutant, fuyant. C'est finalement les mains crispées sur un mur qui tournait qu'il l'aperçut. Le jeune roux lui tournait le dos, à quelques mètres de là où il se trouvait. Pris d'un dernier regain d'espoir, il cria à nouveau son nom d'une voix tremblante et effrayée, faisant se retourner le dénommé vers lui, certainement surpris, alors qu'il redoublait de vitesse, évitant une dernière vitre pour venir plonger contre le torse de ce dernier qui le regarda avec incompréhension.

« Gaara ! » Son ton était plaintif, presque suppliant.

« Na- ruto ? »

Il cligna des yeux avant de placer, sans vraiment en prendre conscience, ses bras autour de lui, le serrant légèrement dans un mouvement protecteur. Soudain, il perçut un mouvement et, relevant le visage de l'expression douloureuse du blond, il le vit : une haute silhouette, des lèvres pâles, des mains fines et longues et une aura si impressionnante qu'elle en était presque effrayante. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit. Il pourchassait Naruto. Une expression de colère se dessina sur son visage froid, ses yeux se plissant dans un air meurtrier alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte sur le corps frissonnant qui se trouvait contre lui. Qu'il ose s'approcher, et il verrait. Les seules personnes qui avaient connu la puissance de sa rage n'étaient plus capables d'en rapporter les faits au jour d'aujourd'hui. L'autre sembla hésiter et Gaara en profita pour, lentement, exécuter quelques pas vers l'arrière, tendant alors un de ses bras pour attraper la poignée de la porte de sortie avant de s'éloigner dans la foule qui se pressait autour des différents stands. Il lança un dernier regard menaçant à l'homme avant de totalement disparaître, Naruto accroché à son haut.

Quand ils furent suffisamment loin, il soupira pour se calmer et, rapportant son attention sur le blond qui n'avait toujours pas osé rouvrir les yeux, il pencha doucement la tête vers lui et annonça calmement en passant sa main dans son dos dans un geste rassurant :

« Naruto, tu peux ouvrir les yeux. On est sortis. »

Et celui-ci s'exécuta, soulevant ses larges iris d'un bleu profond vers les deux turquoises de son compagnon. Après quelques secondes de contemplation silencieuse, son visage s'illumina dans un tendre sourire avant de répondre sur un ton plus enjoué :

« Bien ! Allons essayer autre chose ! »

Gaara fut tout d'abord étonné par ce changement radical de comportement mais se reprit, il allait devoir s'y habituer avec lui, et après tout c'était mieux comme ça.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se fit entraîner par le blondinet à travers tous les stands que ce dernier apercevait. Passant du concours de nourriture, à la pêche aux poissons rouges, sans oublier le fameux tir aux boules de chaussettes dans des boîtes de conserve. Naruto était déjà l'heureux possesseur de deux peluches, une dans chaque bras, et d'une énorme sucette qu'il s'était empressé de fourrer entre ses lèvres lorsque le roux lui indiqua un dernier stand.

« Stand'heu ti' ? Suis nul-à hça ! » Dit-il magistralement en tentant de ne pas laisser s'échapper la friandise.

« Je veux essayer. »

Et ils se dirigèrent donc vers, comme vous avez du le comprendre, le stand de tir. Gaara paya et, prenant en main le fusil, il le mit en joue et commença à tirer. Je vous passe la série parfaite qu'il exécuta, sous les cris étouffés du blondinet qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle performance, mais qui finalement voyait en cela une opportunité pour obtenir un cadeau encore plus gros !

« T'es trop fort ! » Avait-il annoncé, la bouche libérée de la sucette qu'il avait fait tomber par terre en essayant d'attraper l'énorme renard qu'il avait choisi comme récompense.

Gaara avait sourit après avoir récupéré la chose orange pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas étouffé par le tout.

« Pas spécialement. Ils sont truqués, les fusils. Mon frère m'a montré comment faire. »

Et c'est finalement avec une barbe à papa pour chacun qu'ils finirent leur journée, assis contre un arbre du parc faisant l'angle de la rue. Naruto avalait avec un plaisir non dissimulé la chose rose, se léchant gloutonnement les lèvres à chaque bouchée pour ne laisser s'échapper aucun gramme de sucre. Le deuxième garçon était perdu dans ses pensées, oubliant même qu'il devait apporter la nourriture à sa bouche afin de pouvoir la manger. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il se dit qu'il réfléchissait trop en ce moment et tourna simplement le visage vers le blond qui s'était allongé dans l'herbe fraîche. Il regardait le ciel d'un air absent et après un moment de silence, il finit par soupirer.

« Qui a-t-il ? »

« Bah ! Je vais avoir besoin de me trouver un nouveau boulot, j'me suis fait virer de l'ancien parce que je n'y suis pas allé pendant quelques jours. J'étais trop fatigué en rentrant des cours. »

« Boulot ? Pourquoi ? »

« Hm ? Ah, ben, on peut pas vraiment dire que je sois riche ... » Il sourit, mal à l'aise, en passant une main dans ses cheveux « Et puis je vis seul, alors il faut bien que je gagne de l'argent pour payer le loyer et pour pouvoir vivre un minimum, tu vois ? »

Il avait rapporté son attention sur le roux qui le regardait avec un air étrange. Il ne savait pas que Naruto était dans une telle situation. Lui, il n'avait jamais eut de tels problèmes et l'idée de travailler alors qu'il n'avait pas finit ses études ne lui avait même jamais traversé l'esprit.

« Ce n'est pas facile alors. Pour toi. »

Il haussa les épaules en souriant, voulant être rassurant.

« On s'y fait »

Il aurait aimé être capable de pouvoir répondre quelque chose, de pouvoir faire quelque chose.

« Hm ... On devrait rentrer. »

Naruto cligna des yeux, réalisant tout à coup qu'ils n'étaient, en effet, ni en week-end, ni en vacances, et qu'il se faisait déjà tard. Il sauta sur ses pieds.

« Oui, tu as raison. Merci pour cette journée en tout cas ! C'était vraiment bien ! »

« C'est moi qui te remercie. »

Il lui adressa un large sourire ainsi qu'un signe de main avant de se détourner pour se mettre en marche. Le roux le regarda un instant, hésitant.

« Naruto ... »

Il s'arrêta.

« Oui ? »

« … Si tu as le moindre besoin. Demandes moi. »

Il tourna à nouveau le visage vers lui et le fixa durant quelques secondes avant de lui lancer un sourire encore plus chaleureux.

« Merci ! A demain ! »

Et il s'éloigna définitivement. Gaara le regarda durant encore un long moment, jusqu'à qu'il ne devienne qu'une silhouette au loin et finisse par disparaître. Il baissa alors les yeux sur la petite peluche qu'il lui avait donné et la prit entre ses mains, un sourire s'installant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il caressait, dans une sorte de moment d'absence, le doux pelage de celle-ci.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde ! Oui, voilà ENFIN la suite x_x Je suis désolée pour le gros retard, j'ai eut des imprévus et je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait tant de temps. Cependant, ceci n'est qu'une sorte d'encas accompagné de mes sincères excuses, il est donc bien plus court que les chapitres précédents mais je vous rassure, je vais poster la suite dans le cours de la journée, vers la fin d'après-midi je pense. J'espère, comme toujours, que vous apprécierez et que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur pour le délai :) Bonne lecture à tous et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont !

* * *

L'atmosphère était paisible et il faisait plutôt chaud pour un jour d'automne, les caractéristiques essentielles étaient donc réunies pour fournir une journée parfaite.

Naruto se tourna sur son matelas, finissant d'envoyer sa couette, maltraitée durant toute la nuit, valser au sol. Un bras pendouillant en dehors du lit, la joue droite écrasée contre le drap, il émit un petit gémissement plaintif en fronçant les sourcils lorsque la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air motivé à se lever, et ses paupières étaient bien du même avis, restant fermées malgré le son incessant de l'objet que l'esprit endormi du jeune homme se plaisait à s'imaginer l'écraser une bonne fois pour toutes. Cependant, le téléphone n'était décidément pas du genre à lâcher si facilement le morceau et le blond dut admettre sa défaite après avoir cherché désespérément et aveuglément sa couette du bras pour se l'enrouler autour de la tête, en vain. Il ouvrit donc vaguement les yeux, et attrapa d'une main maladroite le portable, acceptant l'appel et le portant à son oreille avant de prononcer, la bouche pâteuse :

« 'llo ? »

« Hoy, Naruto ! »

« Heeh, Shikamaru – qu'est-ce qui t'prend d'm'app'ler à c't'heure-là ? »

« Quoi !? Ne me dis pas que tu viens juste de te réveiller ! Hé, mais t'es pire que moi mon gars ! »

« Mheh ... »

Il se remit sur le dos, baillant ouvertement avant de se frotter d'un air las les yeux.

« Bref, je t'appelle car je me disais que tu avais certainement oublié qu'aujourd'hui on avait sport, et tes affaires sont toujours chez moi depuis la dernière fois. Alors bon, j'ai la flemme de te les apporter en cours mais je sais que sinon tu vas me mettre en retard, alors je vais le faire. »

Sport ? Il ne put se retenir et poussa un cri de désespoir. C'est vrai, il oubliait toujours l'existence de cette chose immonde que les professeurs avaient décidé de leur faire subir une fois par semaine et dans un cours général qui regroupait toutes les classes de ce niveau. Pas besoin d'ajouter, donc, qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

« Bon, rentre toi juste dans la tête que tu dois venir me voir pour les récupérer, ok ? »

« Ouais ... »

« Bien, à plus ! »

Et il raccrocha. Super, comme ça, il lui avait pourri sa matinée. Il soupira et se retourna à nouveau sur son lit, s'enfonçant le visage dans son oreiller. Sur le coup, il se dit qu'il avait bien envie de ne pas aller au lycée ce jour-ci, cependant … il avait récemment trouvé quelque chose qui le poussait maintenant à y courir chaque matin …

Gaara était accoudé à sa fenêtre depuis un bon quart d'heure. Il avait avalé rapidement son petit-déjeuner et était remonté directement dans sa chambre afin de se plonger dans une réflexion qui lui titillait les neuronnes. Ses traits se contractèrent, il n'arrivait décidément pas à se sortir de la tête l'homme de la veille. Que faisait-il là ? En voulait-il vraiment à Naruto ? Et pourquoi ? Le connaissait-il ? Il grogna et posa son front contre la vitre froide. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce serait si compliqué …

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement à la volée, laissant apparaître une Temari semblant d'assez mauvaise humeur, et suivie d'un Kankurô désespéré.

« Gaara ! »

Le dénommé releva lentement le visage vers eux, d'un air toujours aussi calme, ce qui rendit sa soeur encore plus furieuse.

« Mais tu te fous de moi ! Ca fait déjà cinq bonnes minutes que je t'appelle, et toi t'es simplement là à te prélasser ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend en ce moment ? On va être en retard ! »

« Temari … Calme toi s'il te plait, tu vas réveiller les voisins et ... »

« Qu'ils aillent au diable les voisins ! »

Le garçon se ratatina dans un coin, apparemment elle était trop énervée pour oser la contredire aujourd'hui. Gaara, fatigué par de telles scènes qui se révélaient être assez fréquentes, en fait, se contenta de se redresser, d'attraper son sac et de passer, silencieusement, devant sa soeur ébahie, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

« Tu pourrais au moins dire quelque chose ! »

Et pour seule réponse, elle reçut l'écho d'une porte que l'on claque. Elle failli, alors, tourner au rouge et, fulminant, elle s'écria :

« Je vais l'étriper ! »

Parfois, Kankurô se demandait sincèrement si sa soeur n'était pas folle …

« Bien ! Installez-vous et sortez une feuille et un stylo, contrôle surprise ! »

« QUOIIII ? »

L'ambiance matinale et bonne enfant de la classe se transforma soudain en un brouhaha apeuré. Quelques uns avaient pâli, quelques autres avaient ri, mais dans tous les cas une vague de stress s'était propagée parmi les élèves.

Naruto, au fond de la salle, avait écarquillé les yeux et agrippé ses mains à ses cheveux dans un air dépassé.

« Oh mon dieu, je n'ai pas révisé ! »

Il se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à relativiser dans ces conditions-là ? Kakashi avait commencé à distribuer les polycopiés et son rythme cardiaque augmentait à chaque nouveau pas qu'il faisait dans sa direction. Il se dit à lui-même d'une voix tremblante :

« Je ne vais pas y arriver, je ne vais pas y arriver ! »

Gaara le regardait faire depuis un petit moment. Il se pencha lentement vers lui et glissa un doigt sous son menton, l'obligeant à doucement relever le visage vers le sien, plongeant alors son regard dans l'étendue bleue qui lui faisait face. Il murmura :

« Tu peux y arriver Naruto. J'ai confiance en toi. Alors, toi aussi, aie confiance en toi-même. »

Le blond cligna des yeux, ayant du mal à y croire. Il avait … confiance en lui ? C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait une chose pareille. Il expira chaudement, ses joues se colorant légèrement et le roux sourit, se satisfaisant de cette réaction pour réponse, avant de rejoindre sa place où l'énoncé du contrôle reposait déjà. Ils attrapèrent leur stylo et se lancèrent avec détermination dans l'élaboration des réponses aux questions posées, chose qu'ils réussirent apparemment plutôt bien vu leur air satisfait au moment de rendre les copies.

Le reste du cours se déroula sans encombre ni événement majeur, si on omet le fait que l'exposé de Sai sur les souris avait tourné à la catastrophe lorsqu'il avait décidé d'ouvrir la cage pour indiquer avec plus de précision ce qu'il expliquait et que les petits animaux avaient trouvé cette occasion parfaite pour s'enfuir. Il avait alors fallu mobiliser toute la classe pour les retrouver, ce qui avait pris au moins une demie-heure.

« Au fait, Gaara ... »

« Mh? »

Les deux garçons avançaient dans le couloir principal du bâtiment, se rendant, comme chaque midi, au self.

« Pour- Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça tout à l'heure ? Avant le contrôle … Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas assez confiance en moi ? »

Le roux sembla hésiter un instant à comment répondre habilement à la question posée. Il voulait à la fois être compréhensible et à la fois faire attention à ne pas dire des choses qui pourraient être mal interprétées.

« … Tu te reposes trop sur des choses extérieures. Et tu n'arrives pas à t'en détacher. Tu dois parvenir à faire ce qui te semble bon, à toi. Et ne pas te laisser influencer par l'avis des autres. Parfois, il faut n'exister que pour soi-même. »

Ils venaient d'atteindre la large porte de la cantine. Gaara le fixa des yeux. Il finit par ajouter :

« Tu ne dois pas rabaisser tes capacités afin de te mettre à l'image de ce que pensent les gens de toi. Tu te connais mieux que quiconque. »

Naruto le dévisageait depuis un moment déjà, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il s'en faisait tant pour lui. Il s'approcha lentement et vint poser sa main contre son torse, approximativement à l'endroit où se situait son coeur. Il lui sourit alors et murmura un « Merci » avant de se détourner pour pousser la porte, annonçant joyeusement :

« On se retrouve devant le stade après manger ? »

Et il eut juste le temps de voir l'acquiescement de Gaara avant de disparaître dans l'atmosphère chaude de la large pièce qui servait de réfectoire. Ce dernier, quant à lui, demeura sur place durant un certain moment, le visage légèrement baissé et l'air perdu dans ses pensées alors que ses doigts s'étaient serrés là où se trouvaient auparavant ceux de son ami.

« Hey, Shikamaru ! »

« Ah ! Te voilà enfin, toi ! »

Naruto s'assit à la table déjà quasi complète de ses amis, alors que le deuxième garçon lui posait près de sa chaise le sac contenant ses affaires de sport, et il salua tout le monde avant de commencer à faire le tri dans son assiette entre ce qui était mangeable et ce qui ne l'était pas, au grand amusement de ceux qui lui faisaient face.

« Dis moi, Naruto ... »

« Hm ? »

Le blond retira la cuiller qu'il avait laissé pendouiller entre ses lèvres durant un moment d'absence, alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux rose se penchait vers lui en le perçant d'un regard qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Tu m'as l'air bien heureux pour quelqu'un qui se retrouve seul dans une classe où il n'a aucun contact … Ne nous cacherais-tu pas quelque chose par hasard ? »

« Qu- Quoi ? »

Il avait gardé le couvert en l'air alors que ses yeux s'étaient arrondis et que son teint s'était quelque peu rosi.

« Non, non, pas du tout, je ne cache rien ! »

Elle avait sourit de manière assez déconcertante et l'avait pointé du doigt comme s'il avait été pris en flagrant délit.

« Ouuh, toi tu mens ! »

Et elle avait parachevé le tout en donnant un petit coup de coude à Ino qui se trouvait à ses côtés, les deux copines se trouvant alors prises d'un fou rire qui renfrogna définitivement le pauvre Naruto pris au piège, décidant alors d'adopter un silence boudeur pour tout le reste du repas.

Gaara attendait déjà depuis quelques minutes devant le stade qui faisait juste l'angle de la rue où était situé le lycée, lorsque Naruto fit son apparition. Ils entrèrent alors à l'intérieur, s'asseyant sur l'un des banc laissé libre afin d'attendre l'arrivée des professeurs.

« Tu connais le programme de cette année ? »

Le roux secoua la tête négativement. Pour des raisons techniques, enfin c'est ce qu'il se disait, les cours de sport n'avaient pas pu commencer dès la rentrée, et cela se trouvait donc être leur tout premier. Il allait alors être accompagné par l'annonce fatidique des activités proposées, et ceci avait pour effet de créer une certaine impatience et appréhension chez les élèves.

Kakashi se montra enfin, accompagné par deux autres de ses collègues enseignants, son air habituel je-m'en-foutiste imprimé sur le visage.

« Bien, j'espère que vous êtes tous là, je ne me répéterai pas. L'année sera séparée en trois activités distinctes qui ne sont pas discutables et que nous effectuerons dans l'ordre annoncé. Volley, judo, et natation. »

Une rumeur parcourut l'assemblée d'étudiants, et Naruto frissonna au nom du dernier sport. Cela n'était pas bon du tout.


	5. Chapter 5

Voili voilou ! C'est encore plus long que d'habitude, je me suis surpassée ! xD Bonne lecture !, la suite viendra bientôt !

* * *

Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers les vestiaires. Naruto avait finalement décidé que ce n'était pas le moment de se prendre la tête sur ce problème de sport, et que d'ici qu'ils aient natation, il aurait certainement eut le temps de trouver un moyen pour s'arranger avec le professeur et d'y échapper. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour l'instant il devait se concentrer sur le présent, et à vrai dire ce programme n'était pas si mal puisqu'il n'était pas trop mauvais en volley. Il se demandait, par contre, comment Gaara s'en sortirait. Il ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, si on y regardait bien, et avait donc que très peu d'idées sur les goûts et les capacités du jeune homme. Il posa discrètement le regard sur lui et tenta de déceler le moindre petit indice dans l'expression de son visage, mais comme d'habitude, il restait impassible.

« Les garçons, porte de gauche, les filles, porte de droite. »

Tout le monde s'exécuta, sans un seul incident du style élève qui se trompe malencontreusement de vestiaire. Kakashi, avec son air de gardien de prison, avait au moins le don de rebuter même les plus courageux. Le blond était entré dans les derniers, à la suite de Gaara, et s'était installé à ses côtés. Ses amis lui avaient fait signe, au fond de la salle, auxquels il avait vaguement répondu. On ne savait jamais de quoi ils étaient capables ceux-là, et il avait en aucun cas envie d'être ridiculisé devant le roux.

Ils commencèrent à se changer, les conversations plus ou moins intéressantes allant de bon train, mais Naruto se trouva être légèrement en retard. A vrai dire, il avait lui aussi attrapé ses affaires de sport et s'apprêtait à faire comme tout le monde cependant, à ses côtés, Gaara avait commencé à déboutonner sa chemise. Le premier garçon s'était alors figé sur place, incapable de détourner ses yeux de cette peau pâle qui se découvrait petit à petit. Le point de paroxysme arriva lorsque le roux glissa ses mains sous le tissu pour s'en débarrasser, le faisant alors lentement descendre le long de ses épaules si parfaitement dessinées. Naruto avait alors difficilement avalé sa salive, et prié pour ne pas se mettre inconsciemment à baver; mais sa contemplation s'était rapidement achevée puisque son ami, se rendant compte de son regard un peu trop pesant, avait doucement demandé :

« Naruto ? Ca va ? »

Et le dénommé, ré-atterrissant durement sur terre, avait alors rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et, balbutiant un « Oui, oui, je réfléchissais ! », s'était littéralement plongé dans ses affaires pour se presser de se changer.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêts, et après que l'enseignant ait tambouriné à la porte, ils sortirent et se rendirent dans la haute et large pièce qui leur servirait de terrain de volley. Tout avait déjà été mis en place, et ils eurent à peine le temps de s'installer que l'appel commença, afin de noter les personnes présentes, suivi des différentes recommandations et règles fondamentales pour, théoriquement, réussir à bien jouer. Par la suite, ils durent subir l'entrainement habituel pour s'échauffer, c'est-à-dire quelques tours de terrain au pas de course ponctués d'étirements plus ou moins sadiques. Une fois tous les élèves bien essoufflés, l'un des professeurs s'avança et, les yeux fixés sur une longue feuille de papier, il annonça :

« Alors, tout d'abord, vous allez former des groupes de deux ou trois. »

Naruto, à ces mots, se rapprocha de Gaara, qui n'avait pas l'air décidé à bouger. Cependant, une voix qu'il connaissait bien retentit dans son dos :

« Hey, Naruto ! Tu viens avec nous ? »

Il se tourna, et aperçut Kiba et Sasuke qui lui souriaient. Il se mordit la lèvre et, passant une main dans ses cheveux, d'un air mal à l'aise, il répondit :

« Heu, non, désolé, je suis déjà avec Gaara. »

Les deux garçons détournèrent alors leur attention sur le dit Gaara et, levant un sourcil d'étonnement, ils l'analysèrent de la tête aux pieds avant de se retirer, sans ajouter de commentaire.

« Tu peux aller avec eux si tu veux … Ne te sens pas obligé de rester avec moi ... »

Ses paroles avaient été pratiquement murmurées et Naruto lui fit face, croisant les bras sur son buste.

« Mais … je ne me sens pas obligé, voyons !, si je me mets avec toi c'est parce que j'en ai envie ! »

Le roux le fixa durant un instant puis, satisfait, lui sourit doucement. C'est à ce moment que la voix du professeur résonna à nouveau.

« Bien, ceci étant fait, nous pouvons commencer les exercices. Prenez une balle par groupe et entrainez-vous aux services et réceptions que mes collègues et moi-même avons expliqués précédemment. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à docilement s'envoyer la balle, plus ou moins avec succès. A vrai dire, Gaara était bien plus doué que le blondinet qui rageait à chaque fois que son coup partait de travers, mais au moins ça le poussait à donner le meilleur de lui-même, enfin c'est ce qu'il se disait.

Pour la cinquième fois, la balle frôla l'oreille de Naruto et alla rebondir contre le mur de béton. Toujours aussi agacé par son manque de réflexes, celui-ci se détourna et se pencha pour la récupérer.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas ... »

Il se releva, et alors qu'il allait se remettre face au roux, il se retrouva en fait nez à nez avec lui. Ne s'attendant pas à une si soudaine proximité, il cligna des yeux, rougissant légèrement. Son compagnon le fixait intensément du regard.

« Je … heu … Gaara ? »

« … Tes bras. Tu positionnes mal tes bras. »

Il attrapa alors vivement les avant-bras de Naruto, lui faisant lâcher, sous la surprise, la balle qui tomba entre leurs pieds, et, glissant doucement ses doigts sur la peau frissonnante de ceux-ci, il les mit dans une position plus correcte pour réceptionner les lancers, les collant au maximum, avant de progresser jusqu'à ses mains qu'il entoura des siennes pour lui faire refermer les poings.

« Voilà ... »

Ils demeurèrent ainsi durant encore quelques secondes, puis il finit par briser le contact, se penchant afin d'attraper la balle avant de se détourner pour se remettre dans leur position initiale, c'est-à-dire éloignés de plusieurs mètres. Étrangement, Naruto sentit en lui brûler l'envie de lui demander de rester aussi près de lui, mais il n'osa pas.

Finalement, après quelques nouvelles passes, le professeur siffla et annonça qu'il était temps de passer à des sortes de mini-matchs de cinq points gagnants. Les équipes devaient être de deux joueurs, obligeant donc celles de trois personnes à tourner dans leur composition.

Ils se mirent donc tous en place, chaque groupe choisissant l'un des côtés du filet et attendirent que le début des matchs soit annoncé. Naruto, quant à lui, commençait un peu à stresser. Les gens qui leur faisaient face avaient l'air assez sûr d'eux, ils étaient donc certainement forts. Sa mâchoire se crispa, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être ridiculisé, cependant …

« Naruto. »

« Heh ? »

Il se redressa et tourna le visage vers Gaara qui le fixait de nouveau avec cette sorte de lueur intense, presque dérangeante à certains moments, dans les yeux.

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit ce matin. »

Clignant des yeux, il se remémora alors et, comprenant, il lui adressa un large sourire en levant son pouce pour lui signifier que le message était passé. Bien, maintenant il se sentait prêt. Il refit face à leurs adversaires, se pliant légèrement sur ses jambes et prenant un air plus concentré alors que Kakashi donnait le coup de sifflet que tout le monde attendait. Tout parti alors très vite. Gaara, plus décidé que jamais, contracta tous les muscles de son corps et, lançant la balle dans les airs, il vint d'un coup puissant, mais maîtrisé, la frapper de son poing, l'envoyant directement dans un sifflement dans le camp adverse où les élèves, ne s'attendant pas à un coup si rapide pour débuter, laissèrent la balle rebondir sur le sol sans même parvenir à faire le moindre mouvement pour l'arrêter. Sortis de leur hébétement, l'un d'eux jura avant de shooter dans le ballon pour le renvoyer de l'autre côté du filet. Naruto se baissa à temps pour l'attraper et, assez motivé par ce début de match, il prit la place de Gaara en tant que serveur. Il répéta alors l'action accomplie par son camarade précédemment, avec un peu moins de force et d'efficacité, mais qui passa tout de même la limite du filet et vint frapper les avant-bras du premier joueur adverse qui la contra donc et la renvoya sur son équiper. Celui-ci, préparé et assez mécontent de leur première erreur, sauta sans hésiter, et smasha aussi bien qu'il put la balle qui fit un retour rapide vers le camp des deux garçons. Gaara plongea en avant, les bras tendus, espérant pouvoir la rattraper in extrémis, mais ce fut peine perdue. Le ballon atterrit sur les poings de celui-ci avant de retomber immédiatement sur le sol.

« Mhf ... »

« Gaara ! Ca va !? »

Naruto avait accouru auprès de son ami, mais à peine arrivé à sa hauteur, celui se relevait déjà par ses propres moyens.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Concentre-toi sur le match. »

« Mais ... »

Ses coudes s'étaient légèrement ouverts à cause du frottement avec le sol, il pouvait le voir, mais le garçon ne semblait pas être du genre à vouloir jouer la chochotte, et il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un seul mot que le roux renvoyait la balle dans le camp adverse avant de reprendre sa position sur le terrain. Le blond soupira avant de faire de même. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait mauvais caractère ! Quoi qu'il en soit, ce fut le tour aux deux autres de servir et il dut mettre tout ça de côté dans un coin de sa tête.

Le coup partit vite, filant droit devant, frôlant de très près le filet et vint se stopper contre les mains de Naruto qui avait sauté afin de contrer, la balle retombant alors juste de l'autre côté, rattrapée de justesse par leur deuxième adversaire qui la renvoya dans les airs, permettant au premier d'y imprimer un nouveau coup, la refaisant fuser vers l'autre terrain où Gaara été prêt, la frappant en plein vol pour la faire retourner une dernière fois vers l'autre équipe et tombant pile poil sur la ligne de délimitation de leur terrain. Deux à un, finalement ils reprenaient l'avantage.

« Wha ! Gaara t'es trop fort ! »

Naruto lui souriait, d'un air tout à fait ravi, et le roux ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire à son tour, amusé par son comportement qui, à vrai dire, lui plaisait énormément. Mais il dut, lui aussi, mettre ça de côté dans son esprit car le service lui revenait, et il valait mieux ne pas se tromper. Cette fois-ci, il opta pour un lancer smashé qui vrilla à travers le champ de leur terrain, passa juste au-dessus du bord du filet, et fonça directement vers le fond du terrain adverse. Le joueur qui se trouvait sur son passage n'eut comme réaction que de se replier légèrement, ses bras couvrant son visage, pour se protéger de ce tir qui lui sembla, sur le coup, bien trop puissant pour être arrêté. Le ballon finit donc tranquillement sa course, rebondissant à l'intérieur du terrain, et donnant un nouveau point à l'équipe de Gaara et Naruto.

« 'Tain ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Espèce d'incapable ! Tu ne pouvais pas la rattraper au lieu de te cacher comme un idiot !? »

Apparemment, ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre ces deux-là, pensa le blond, alors qu'il récupérait la balle pour produire son deuxième service. Celui-ci fut,d'ailleurs, de moins bonne qualité que le premier, et partit dans une légère déviation favorisant l'équipe adverse qui renvoya immédiatement le ballon, récupéré par Gaara et relancé tant bien que mal par Naruto avant de directement rebondir contre les avant-bras de l'un des joueurs de l'autre équipe et retomber lamentablement dans le camp de ces premiers. Le blond jura en le renvoyant lentement du pied vers les gagnants de ce point.

Ceux-ci se mirent en place pour servir et alors que le plus mince d'entre eux lançait la balle pour la frapper ensuite avec force, sa main entama le mouvement trop tôt, giflant simplement l'air alors que la balle retombait à ses côtés comme s'il n'avait jamais voulu servir. Son coéquipier le fusilla du regard avant de lui lancer un sourire dédaigneux.

« Et maintenant, c'est qui l'incapable ? »

« Ferme-la ! »

Plus qu'un point ! Ils avaient bientôt gagné ! Naruto gonfla ses poumons d'air, il était prêt à donner le meilleur de lui-même pour marquer en un seul coup ! Gaara frappa le ballon, rattrapé par le premier adversaire, renvoyé par le second, frôlant le filet et tombant maladroitement vers le sol. Le roux courut aussi vite qu'il pu, plongea à genoux et, y concentrant toute sa force, il réussit à renvoyer la balle dans les airs que Naruto, inspiré par ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans le match, sauta et la smasha aussi rapidement que possible pour la faire vriller vers le terrain leur faisant face pour finalement s'y écraser, à deux centimètres de la main tendue d'un de leurs adversaires.

Naruto explosa alors littéralement de joie.

« On a gagné ! On a gagné ! »

Il sautait sur place comme un enfant, tournait sur lui-même, tendait et mouvait ses bras en cercles, chantant et fredonnant avec allégresse. Il se retourna alors vers Gaara qui, ne s'y étant pas attendu, était retourné au fond de leur terrain, et lui sourit plus grandement que jamais avant de continuer, encore plus heureux :

« Tu as vu, Gaara !? On a gagné, gagné ! On est trop forts ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire devant un tel enthousiasme. Cependant, la joie n'était pas partagée par la deuxième équipe qui leur lançait des regards sombres. Le blond commençait même à vraiment leur taper sur les nerfs. Le plus mastoc d'entre eux se baissa et ramassa la balle, maugréant avec colère :

« Alors comme ça t'es le plus fort, hein ? Tu vas voir ... »

Et sans crier garde, il lança le ballon en l'air, et le frappa avec le plus de forces que son corps pouvait se permettre de lui prêter. Celui-ci fonça tout droit, soulevant le filet sur son passage, vers Naruto qui était de dos. Quand Gaara se rendit compte, il écarquilla les yeux et commença à crier, en tendant le bras :

« Atten... »

Mais c'était trop tard. La balle buta contre le dos du blond qui, surpris, tomba vers l'avant et, dans un cri de douleur, s'étala lourdement sur le sol. Le roux retint son souffle et courut jusqu'au corps de son ami, se laissant tomber à ses cotés avant de passer son bras sous son buste pour l'aider à se relever, ce qu'il peinait à faire.

« Naruto … »

« Oh, regarde ça ! S'ils ne sont pas mignons tous les deux, tiens ... »

Et ils se mirent à rire. Le genre de rire cassant et désagréable qui fit voir rouge à Gaara et qui, tournant le visage vers eux, dut vraiment se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter littéralement sur eux afin de leur faire la peau.

« Ah … Gaara ... »

Il rapporta son attention sur son compagnon qui avait doucement relevé la tête vers lui et qui lui souriait d'un air piteux.

« Je … je suis désolé ... »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, une expression d'incompréhension et de colère peinte sur le visage.

« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Dois-je répéter ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt dans la journée ? »

Puis il sourit en s'éloignant légèrement de lui de manière à pouvoir le regarder de la tête aux pieds.

« Tu n'as rien ? »

Naruto sembla alors s'analyser, lui-aussi, faisant bouger certains de ses membres avant de répondre, joyeusement :

« Non, rien à signaler ! »

Avant que les enseignants sifflent la fin du cours, ils eurent le temps de disputer encore six autres matchs, en perdant deux et en gagnant quatre.

« Finalement, on s'est plutôt bien débrouillés, hein ? »

Les deux garçons se dirigeaient, comme tous les autres, vers les vestiaires, bien heureux d'en avoir enfin fini avec ces deux heures de sport qui avaient été plus ou moins un calvaire, selon les concernés. Naruto souriait sincèrement à Gaara qui, baissant les yeux sur lui, se rendit compte à quel point cela lui faisait plaisir de le voir si heureux. Il acquiesça donc, ses lèvres s'étirant avec amusement.

Arrivés dans les dits vestiaires, le blond se laissa négligemment tomber sur le banc, posant l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur et soupirant.

« Uarf, j'en peux plus ! »

Cependant, Gaara ne vint pas s'installer à ses côtés, comme il s'y serait attendu, mais attrapa simplement ses affaires avant de faire demi-tour vers la porte. Naruto cligna des yeux d'étonnement, se relevant pour attraper le t-shirt de son ami.

« Hé, où tu vas ? »

Celui-ci le regarda durant un moment. Apparemment, la réponse lui paraissait trop évidente pour qu'il puisse lui poser la question.

« Je prends toujours une douche après le sport. Puisque c'est notre dernier cours de la journée ... »

« Douche ? »

Naruto n'y croyait pas. Il y avait des douches ? Ici ? C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question, mais maintenant qu'il en parlait, il lui semblait qu'il avait déjà vu des élèves sortir sans se changer.

« Oui. Des douches communes. Comme celles des piscines. Mais celles du stade sont plutôt biens. Il y en a plusieurs, donc tu y es tranquille. C'est au fond du couloir où se trouvent les toilettes. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il ouvrit la porte et disparut dans le couloir. Le blond resta un moment planté comme un piquet, la main toujours en l'air. Que devait-il faire ? Après tout, il avait bien amené ses affaires de piscine, au cas où ils seraient tombés sur ça. Et puis, l'idée qu'il puisse se retrouver avec Gaara, en maillot de bain … Il toussa et rougit comme une tomate bien mûre, avant d'attraper lui aussi ses affaires et se diriger à sa suite, oubliant totalement la présence des autres autour de lui. Après tout, cela ne les regardait pas de savoir pourquoi soudainement il s'était transformé en fruit de verger.

Naruto trottait discrètement dans le couloir et, à l'atmosphère de plus en plus étouffante qui se dégageait de l'endroit, il devinait qu'il se rapprochait de l'endroit désiré. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pu se mettre en maillot devant tous les autres, il chercha donc une cabine de toilettes propre afin de se changer tranquillement. Enfin, tranquillement était un grand mot vu la vague de stress qui ne cessait de grandir en lui, et qu'il n'arrivait à s'expliquer. Une fois son boxer de bain aussi bleu que ses yeux mis en place, il récupéra son sac et se dirigea vers l'ouverture dans le mur qui donnait sur plusieurs larges pièces, chacune étant des douches communes, séparées par de petits couloirs où les gens pouvaient poser serviettes et affaires. Au moins, cela l'aida à identifier plus rapidement celles qu'il voulait.

Il finit donc pas entrer dans l'une des grandes pièces où l'eau coulait déjà depuis un certain temps. S'avançant lentement et précautionneusement, il finit par détourner son attention de ses pieds et c'est là qu'il le vit …

Gaara appuya sur le bouton de douche, relevant doucement le visage pour profiter de l'écoulement de l'eau sur sa peau. Il soupira. C'était l'un des seuls moyens qu'il avait trouvé pour décompresser après le sport, et c'était de loin le meilleur. Il remonta alors ses mains le long de sa nuque, s'étirant avec soin, entrouvrant les lèvres pour apprécier la fraicheur du liquide, alors que ses doigts continuèrent leur course jusque dans ses cheveux qu'il massa avec lenteur. Après un moment à demeurer ainsi, il fit redescendre ses mains, les glissant simplement sur son torse alors qu'il tentait se s'oublier pour évacuer toute la fatigue et toutes les émotions accumulées ce jour-ci. C'était presque parfait.

Gaara. Naruto cligna des yeux alors qu'il continuait d'avancer, aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait. Il hésita un instant, peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de choisir des douches différentes finalement ?, cependant, il se trouva qu'il était dans la totale incapacité de décrocher son regard du corps du roux. Le rouge de ses cheveux était assombri par l'eau, contrastant de manière encore plus provocante avec sa peau pâle et lui conférant un charme qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer possible. Ses bras étaient fins et musclés à la fois, raccordés à son corps par des épaules si magnifiques qu'elles devaient faire de nombreux jaloux. Son dos, quant à lui, était parfaitement dessiné, chutant magistralement jusqu'à ses hanches qui faisaient encore plus désirer ce sur quoi elles amenaient : son fessier, qui semblait à la fois ferme et doux, parfaitement serré dans un boxer de bain rouge carmin.

Cependant, il ne put aller plus loin dans sa contemplation, car, perdu dans celle-ci, il ne fit plus attention où il mettait les pieds, et c'est ainsi que, soudain, sa jambe partit en arrière, le faisant pousser un cri de surprise, avant qu'il ne s'étale, une nouvelle fois, de tout son long sur le sol humide, dans un « SPLACH » caractéristique.

Gaara sursauta et se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et c'est, clignant des yeux de surprise, qu'il vit, non loin de lui, un Naruto presque entièrement dénudé et totalement trempé, reposer par terre.

« Naruto !? Ca va ? »

Il s'avança rapidement et s'agenouilla en face de lui. Le blond pesta contre son idiotie et se releva difficilement, se mettant à quatre pattes alors que son visage et son torse dégoulinaient d'eau. Il rosit légèrement et mit un certain temps avant d'oser relever le regard vers le roux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es maladroit, toi alors ! »

Et ils sourirent ensemble. Cependant, ils prirent soudainement conscience de quelque chose qui sembla les figer sur place. Ils étaient proches. Beaucoup trop proches. Leurs visages n'étaient, en effet, qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et l'atmosphère chaude et mouillée de l'endroit n'arrangeait rien à leur malaise. L'eau de la douche continuait de gouter, un peu plus loin d'eux, et leurs souffles brûlants caressaient doucement leur peau frissonnante. Ils rougirent alors comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait avant, chacun se demandant intérieurement ce qu'il devait faire, et aucun n'osant agir en premier.

Mais c'était sans compter l'aide extérieure, car en effet, ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir davantage puisque des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'eau recouvrant le sol, une voix brisant alors le charme de la scène :

« Alors comme ça c'était vrai. »

Et c'est peu de dire que cela refroidit quasi instantanément l'atmosphère. Les deux garçons se redressèrent vivement pour faire face au brun que Naruto commençait à avoir marre de croiser.

« Sasuke ... »

Torse nu et le jean relevé pour ne pas le mouiller, le garçon semblait tout à fait satisfait de sa trouvaille. Son sourire narcissique aux lèvres, il ajouta :

« Je me disais, déjà à l'époque, que tu devais avoir certains penchants étranges, mais au point que tu sautes sur n'importe quoi ... »

« Quoi !? »

Le blond sentait la colère monter en lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là au juste ? Mais Sasuke ne fit pas attention à lui, il tourna plutôt son regard sur le roux.

« Gaara, c'est ça ? Moi qui te pensais amorphe ... »

Il s'approchait lentement, semblant se délecter de la scène où il était maintenant maître. Arrivé à quelques pas de son interlocuteur, il lui adressa un sourire encore plus carnassier et, le pointant du doigt, il continua :

« Mais, tu ne devrais pas te faire trop d'espoir, hein … J'ai refusé les avances de Naruto, alors il s'est simplement accroché à la première chose venue, c'est-à-dire toi en l'occurrence ... »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Il rêvait là, c'était ça ? Ce ne pouvait pas être possible. D'où Sasuke pouvait sortir des anneries pareilles ? Il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est une blague ? Depuis quand je suis intéressé par toi ? Ca n'a jamais été le cas ! Et arrête de traiter Gaara comme une chose, c'est une personne, lui !, et … et ... »

« Tu te défends lamentablement Naruto, tu sais ? », il rit légèrement, « Mais bon, regardes, ça n'a pas l'air de lui faire tant d'effet, je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu peux oser essayer de me remplacer par ce truc ... »

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de le contredire, mais il n'eut pas le temps, la voix calme et cassante de Gaare le devança.

« C'est bon, tu as fini ? »

« Qu- ? »

« Bien, alors maintenant dégage. Je n'ai pas que ça a faire de perdre mon temps avec des gens de ton espèce. »

Sasuke souleva les sourcils, ébahi par cette soudaine réponse. Le roux, se disant que le cerveau de celui-ci devait être trop lent, il attrapa le poignet de son compagnon et l'emmena à sa suite, en dehors des douches. Il prit ensuite sa serviette et se l'accrocha autour de la taille avant de récupérer celle de Naruto et de la lui poser avec douceur sur les épaules. Il le frictionna alors légèrement, le regardant d'un air presque absent avant de lui dire d'une voix à peine audible à cause du bruit de l'eau :

« Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas pu profiter de la douche. »

Le blond parut un peu étonné dans un premier temps puis il finit par sourire :

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave, j'en prendrai une double la prochaine fois ! »

Gaara lui sourit à son tour et ils retournèrent dans les toilettes afin de se sécher et d'enfiler des habits propres.

Une fois prêts et sortis du stade, ils se mirent en route pour rentrer chez eux, décidant de faire un bout de chemin ensemble.

« Au fait, tu penses que Sasuke est encore planté au milieu de la douche, comme un con à essayer de comprendre pourquoi il s'est si bien fait remballer ? »

Gaara cligna des yeux et finit par éclater de rire, chose que Naruto admira, avant de lui aussi l'accompagner dans son fou rire.

« J'aurais bien aimé voir ça n'empêche ... »

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, Gaara finit par s'arrêter.

« Bien, je dois te quitter là. »

« Oh, d'accord ... »

Mais alors que le roux se détournait pour prendre une autre rue, le blond se souvint soudainement de quelque chose qu'il voulait absolument lui demander.

« Gaara ! »

Il rapporta son attention sur lui.

« Hm ? »

« Je … Avec mes amis, on va faire une fête demain soir dans une petite boîte sympa qu'ils connaissent bien, et … heu … je voulais savoir si ça ne te dérangeait pas de venir … S'il te plait ... »

Gaara, pour le coup, fut vraiment étonné. On ne lui avait jamais proposé une chose pareille, et il ne s'était même jamais imaginé dans une quelconque fête avec des personnes qu'il connaissait.

« … Tes amis ne me connaissent pas. Je ne veux pas m'imposer. »

« Mais on s'en fiche de ça ! »

Et, s'approchant de lui, il lui prit la main à plat contre la sienne avant de la soulever légèrement en annonçant d'un air gentleman :

« Tu seras mon invité ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir à ses mots. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le visage de Naruto qui commençait à se transformer en une petite bouille suppliante.

« Allez, s'il te plait, s'il te plait ! »

« Mh … heu, bon, d'accord. »

« Yeaaah ! Merci Gaara ! »

Il sauta presque littéralement sur place avant de se mettre à chercher dans ses poches et de sortir un papier où il griffonna quelque chose puis lui tendit.

« Voilà mon adresse ! Viens me chercher vers dix-huit heures, demain, d'accord ? »

Le deuxième garçon acquiesça et Naruto, le gratifiant d'un nouveau sourire, se détourna alors pour s'éloigner dans la rue en courant, adressant un dernier signe de main au roux en criant un « A demain ! ». Gaara le regarda durant un moment, le bout de papier toujours coincé entre les doigts, puis il sourit à son tour, murmurant pour lui-même :

« Merci, Naruto. »


	6. Chapter 6 Preview

Bon, après moultes rebondissements, je pense laisser ce texte, pour le moment, à l'abandon. Je n'ai, malheureusement plus vraiment d'inspiration pour cette fanfiction et je m'occupe d'un autre projet à la place. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, une nouvelle fois, j'ai, à nouveau, honte de moi-même, mais bon ... Je vous souhaite en tout cas à tous de bonnes fêtes de Noël et peut-être à la prochaine ! Ici même, ou sur mon nouveau projet.


End file.
